The Walking Dead The Untold Stories Of Savannah
by edgiestmaple11
Summary: Kevin Ryman is in the streets of savannah after escaping cavers camp after losing his wife Cindy Ryman and his child julie ryman how will kevin be in this new city? Rated K for bad languages


The Walking Dead-The untold stories of savannah  
Chapter 1: Welcome To Crowford  
*after when kevin ryman made into a city named savannh he was going The Sewers  
Kevin:*limbing and cover in brushes and cuts and his right eyed was damged and also he was wearing his old suit from 1998 inccdent he sees a shawdow figure up ahead*h-hey!*kevin yelled he felled to his knees and was about to pass out*h-hey!*he yelled again he fell on his face is closed his eyes when was about to pass out he saw teh shawdow figure is right in his face but only sees ti legs nad passes out when he woke up  
he was on a bed and in bandges and his right eye was in a bandge*  
Kevin: uhh fuck? what-where am i?*the man asked*  
?: you are at a safeplace in savannha*has kevin look at the unknow persion it was a women*  
Kevin: what type of safe place in this city? and who are you?  
?: you are at crowford and i am Zoe Kenndy nice to meet you*the woman asked*  
Kevin: i am Kevin Ryman*he said while getting up*so this is crowford?  
Zoe: corrcet!*she said while with a smrik on her face*  
Kevin: well i guess...*he said akwarily*  
Zoe;*she smiled at him*i will show you around if you want me to?  
Kevin i...sure...why not?  
Zoe come on lets go*she said while heading out the door*  
*has kevin stared following her kevin saw a blonde women came out of the medic room*  
Kevin what is-  
Zoe: i don't know kevin i don't know*she said*  
Kevin:*feels sorry for her and get pulled by zoe*woa!  
Zoe: come on!  
Kevin okay okay  
~outside  
Zoe: okay here is our place where we get the food and supplies*zoe said*  
Kevin*looking around the place and sees that there are gurads around the hole place*shit i was excepting there to be kids here like running around for a place of safety  
*zoe said*  
Zoe: oh yeah about that...*zoe added*  
Kevin: uh? what do you mean?*kevin asked*  
Zoe*takes a deep breath*There are no childen here  
Kevin what why?!  
Zoe: cause it will ruin them donw they are trying to give as much as teh people as possblie for food there is not man people to feed you know  
Kevin wow just fucking wow*he was upset when he heard that*  
Zoe: i know you are upset..*zoe added*  
Kevin : i am just going to expoler around here i will meet you here soon  
Zoe: okay*she says while nodding*  
~later  
Kevin*kicking a soda can around the place*wow so i can't belive this place who would have ever thogut hthat there would be no childer or anything  
*but after kicking the soda can around like 8 times he deiced to go sit down for a little rest*  
Kevin: hm*kevin sighed*oh well got to make the best of it...*has once he looked up at one of the buildings he notecied that there were sinpers on teh rooftop making sure that they would listen to the rules or in case of any of the lukers get in*  
?: so you are looking at them as well?*said a unknown voice right behind kevin*  
*has kevin turned around he saw a blonde girl wearing a gray jacket and black boots and has red eyes*  
Kevin: uhhh yeah and you are?  
Jordan: i am jordan caver William's wife*said teh blonde women that put kevin into his eye went widen and put him in shock*  
Kevin; you are her?!*said kevin asking in a shocked towen*  
Jordan: yes yes i am*said the calm women*  
Kevin: you fucking husban almost fucking killed me killed my wife and daughter!*siad kevin angryly*  
Jordan: i know but i am the nice one i don't want any harm i promise i am not like my husband*said camly and kinda putting into fear*wait was your wife name was cindy and julie?*asked the women*  
Kevin:...yes...*said saying sadly*fuck...*said kevin*  
Jordan: what is wrong? what happend?*asked jordan in confused towen if i can spell it right*  
Kevin: your fucking husband first he raped my wife and daughter and killed them off right in front of me!*said shouting at her on accdent*  
Jordan*eyes went widen*i am so sorry...  
Kevin: it is alright it ain't your fault look i w-  
*BAING!*  
Kevin: what the fuck?!*siad kevin* iam oging to where taht came from you stay here or something like that!  
Jordan:*nods*  
*when kevin arrvied at where the gun shot was heard she saw a dead girl laying there with a bullet hole in her head*  
Gurad:*smriks*  
Kevin*went eyes widen of seeing that happend*  
?: you crawfrod bastards will regreat this!*said a unknown women who was also blonde and angry*  
Kevin:~i can't get a break from seeing just one fucking blonde girl*said has he thoghuted*okay what the fuck happend?!  
*none of the gurdas did not replay*  
?: thoses bastards will pay for what they have done  
*said the unknown women*  
Kevin: what do you mean?*said kevin*  
?: you will know soon*as the unknown persion walked away*  
Kevin: oookkaayy that was wired*as he said looking back at the dead corpse*well i don't  
know what happend but i iwll find out*said kevin*  
?: psst hey you over there*said a unknown voice that kevin got focused on*  
Kevin: huh?! who are you?!*said kevin in defense*  
?: just come in with me*said hte unknown voice*  
Kevin: alright*said going where the voice was comming from*  
*has when kevin entered a persion shuted a door quickly*  
?: are you from here are you one of thoses crawford assholes?!  
Kevin: what no i just got here look waht the fuck is going on?!  
?:*sighs*crowfrod is killing people who are sick or pregnat and ou are just a another mounth to feed  
Kevin: so you are saying they are killing new borns and everthing?!  
?:*nods*  
Kevin: what the fuck! so why am i here for?  
? you name is kevin ryman right?*said the unknown persion*  
Kevin: yeah that is right why you ask?  
? we know you are the surovivor from the raccoon city incdent from 1998 you have escaped with a few other people am i corrcet?  
Kevin: yeah cindy mark jim david  
? mhm now looks like we have got our guy now look if you can manged to get thoses walls open i mean half of them are dead bodies but try your best to get those walls open and in time okay?*said the unknown man*  
Kevin: alright...by the way who are you guys?*asked kevin*  
?: my name is john nice to meet you and this is sam  
Sam: sup?*said sam*  
Kevin: okay anyway what should i do again?*said kevin*  
John: you need to find a way to break the walls and lower in all of the lukers around the city but i think there is a big alram that can able to make a very big loud noise threw out the city can you manged to do it?*asked john*  
Kevin: okay i have fought ginat monsters and a shit ton of zombies but this might be hard but i will try my best*said kevin*  
John: good cause thses crawford bastrads need to die and get done once and for all*said john at looking at threw the camres oh a shit ton of lukers of the city*  
Kevin: lets do this  
Sam: but i think this big alram is access threw the sewers can you get there and come back as fast as you can?*said sam*  
Kevin: well...i will try my best but i will be back before you know it*said kevin  
John: good here is a walke talkie and a gun and a pipe just in case of something happens you may never know that you might bump into lukers in thses sewers  
Kevin: welll alright i will do it but why a gun with no ammo?  
John: cause crawford took all the ammo but i manged to get the gun i am sorry if it has no ammo but try your best remeber  
Kevin: alright i will do it right now?  
Sam: do it at night time cause i think everyone would be alseep at that time but remeber midnight be here okay?  
Kevin: alright  
Sam: now go get out of here  
Kevin*nods and manged to go outside*  
John: what he does not noteiced he will be in our trap at no time Ed said that he injected the G virus into him to tunr like william brikin  
Sam: well sir i hope he will  
John: trust me he will*said smriking

NEXT TIME ON THE WALKING DEAD THE UNTOLD STORES OF SAVANNAH!  
Kevin: look i don't know what your guys is problem is but you guys are fucking dicks!*said angryly at a gurad*  
?: look they killed my sister and i would help you kevin*said the unknown women*  
Kevin*opens a door insdie a cabin and sees a girl who is holding a ninja sword*I thought you were dead!*said kevin in shock*  
Kevin: do you know what it feels like to get beaten? peaceful it felt like i was folting away but when i woke up i just wish i could end it all...


End file.
